


One in the Morning

by danicanalini



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kind of AU, One Shot, and im feeling really gay, and its pride month and im listening to hayley kiyoko, happy 20gayteen!, hello, i havent written in like four months, if you wanna call it canon it takes place before 1x09, so here's something i whipped up real quick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 02:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danicanalini/pseuds/danicanalini
Summary: Based off of the prompt/line "Things you said at 1am."





	One in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> ayoooo this is the first thing i've written since feburary. we can thank college for that. but honestly i miss deanoru so much and it's pride month in the year of our lord 20gayteen so why the hell not. sorry if it's a lil rough. 
> 
> follow me on tumblr isingtothenightletmesingtoyou.tumblr.com lets talk gay!!!

With everything that has been going on, it was hard not to need someone. Karolina and Nico had become closer in the middle of the mess and honestly, it was for the best. Karolina’s parents were at the church more often than not while the Minoru residence was anything but quiet. Nico needed to escape and Karolina needed someone so rightfully, Nico slowly started moving herself into Karolina’s company and no one was complaining. 

It’s been a few weeks now and within that time, the two girls had begun a weekly routine of things to do to get themselves out of their own heads. Saturday was always movie night and this week was no different. 

“Shit.” Karolina muttered before sniffling. “The ending of Up gets me every time.” 

“You’re telling me. I never knew the quest to watch all of the Pixar movies in chronological order would be this heart wrenching.” Nico chuckled. “Shall we move on to Toy Story 3?”

Karolina sighed before looking at the clock. The blonde couldn’t lie, she enjoyed her time with Nico a little more than she should be for someone who not only has been living with her, but sharing a bed as well. She didn’t want the night to end but her eyelids argued otherwise. 

“After that emotionally draining movie? I don’t think I’ll be able to handle Andy moving out in the same night.” Karolina explained while attempting to cover her lie. She would kill to be alongside Nico for as much time as she wanted and despite them ending the night in the same bed, Karolina would rather see the shorter girl in real life instead of in her dreams. 

Nico smirked before getting up. “Don’t act like you wouldn’t kill to be in bed right now, Dean. It is almost one in the morning, you know.” The black haired girl looked down at Karolina before extending her arm to help the latter off of the ground. 

Karolina squinted before looking at the clock once more. She could’ve sworn that it was way earlier than that, but apparently time flies when you’re with Nico Minoru. She accepts the girl in front of her’s hand before helping herself to her feet. Nico, without skipping a beat, takes them both up the stairway to Karolina’s room to get ready for bed. 

The taller girl notices that they’re still holding hands once they both get to her room. She didn’t know she could think nothing of something but everything of one thing at the same time. The girls stood in a comforting silence before Karolina broke their connection. 

“Same side as usual?” Karolina questioned before moving to her designated side of the bed.  
Karolina’s bed wasn’t the smallest of beds and before Nico came along, she tended to sleep in the middle. She never complained because despite them both starting on opposite sides of the bed, they both woke up closer to each other than they went to sleep.

“You know it.” Nico began before turning the bedroom light off and helping herself to Karolina’s bed. 

Nico never slept in the dark and the blonde was not the first person to question it. As usual, Karolina instantly rolled over to turn on the bedside lamp before turning back to face the girl beside her. She didn’t care to admit it, but the dim light helped Karolina get a better look at Nico considering they no longer sat in the dark. The soft light reflected off of the girl opposite her in a way she couldn’t explain and honestly she didn’t need to. 

Before Karolina could realize there was another silence, it was broken by a sleepy voice that could only belong to Nico Minoru. 

“I can feel you staring, you know.” Nico revealed. “I always have.”

Feeling her heart stop for a split second, Karolina bit her tongue. The secret that she once thought was foolproof was cracked and she didn’t have some witty comeback to cover her tracks. “Why didn’t you say something?” she questioned. 

“Because I don’t mind.” Nico replied almost immediately before opening her eyes to look at the girl she was speaking to. “There’s a benefit to sleeping with a light on.” 

Karolina smiled. “I know.” 

Nico grinned before subtly looking at Karolina’s lips and allowing another comfortable silence. “Now we’re both smiling like idiots.” she soon whispers.

Another “I know.” leaves Karolina’s lips before allowing herself to look at Nico’s. She feels herself finding Nico’s fingertips with her own before intertwining their hands. Everything had always felt natural between the two of them but now, everything had felt right. 

After a few seconds of internal debating, Nico scoots over to Karolina’s designated side before finding herself about two inches from the blonde’s face. She wasn’t sure what kind of moment this was, but she knew she didn’t want to ruin it. There wasn’t much that could ruin it but Nico knew that she could manage to find a way to screw it up. 

Karolina let everything that was in front of her happen until she was sure how to respond. She didn’t want to do nothing in fear that Nico would get the wrong message but at the same time she wanted to acknowledge that this was something she wanted. It wasn’t easy for her to understand what she wanted recently but she knew that this was definitely something. Nico had been a constant for her and she wanted it to stay that way.

Karolina emitted a quiet hum before placing her forehead on the girl in front of her’s forehead ever so gently. For the first time in a questionable amount of time, the girls didn’t have to attempt to forget the real things going on in their lives because all they could think about was each other. 

“You’re happy, aren’t you?” Nico whispered. “You hum when you’re happy.”

The blonde wasn’t too eager to respond. She let herself close her eyes and feel for a moment. It was a rare occasion for Karolina to have thoughts of her own and now that she had them, she couldn’t let go. The smell of Nico’s hair, the deepness of Nico’s breaths, the coldness of her hands opposed to Karolina’s warm ones. Everything that she was feeling in that moment didn’t need to end. 

Nico took the silence as a yes before allowing herself to relax into the other girl. She didn’t realize how tense she really was and it felt like she hasn’t relaxed like this in forever. The shorter girl didn’t hear an answer and she didn’t need one. The moment was perfect enough.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is v appreciated!!!


End file.
